Namco Bandai Holdings
) | genre = | fate = | predecessor = Namco, Bandai | successor = | foundation = | founder = | defunct = | location_city = Shinagawa, Tokyo | location_country = Japan | locations = | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = | industry = Video game industry Toy industry Anime industry Amusement park | products = | production = | services = | revenue = 4.716 billion USD (2009)Consolidated Financial Highlights | operating_income = | net_income = 130.874 million USD (2009)http://www.bandainamco.co.jp/files/2009203Q20E8A39CE8B6B3E8B387E69699EFBC88E88BB1E789.pdf | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = | parent = | divisions = | subsid = See list | homepage = Bandai Namco Holdings | footnotes = | intl = }} , is a Japanese company formed through combining the management activities of Namco and Bandai and is the holding company of the Bandai Namco Group. Within the group, Namco Bandai Holdings Inc. is responsible for the planning and execution of management strategies. Bandai Namco Group is a global entertainment group producing toys and video game software amongst other things, such as visual and music content as well as logistics services. The group comprises three Strategic Business Units (SBUs) and the affiliated business companies. It came into existence on September 29, 2005 through establishment of the holding company by Bandai Co., Ltd. and Namco Ltd..Namco Bandai Holdings Financial Summary page 4 The group has established a Sub-holding company for the US market on January 2, 2006 that is responsible for the management of their US businesses. It has interests in toys, video games and arcades, anime, and amusement parks. The new entity was founded on September 29, 2005. Namco Bandai companies are organised under four strategic business units (SBUs) and the Affiliated Business Group. Bandai is currently the world's third largest producer of toys. Prior to the merger, Bandai owned Sunrise, a Japanese animation company, which became a subsidiary of NBHD following the merger. The company has its headquarters in Shinagawa, Tokyo."Corporate Data." Namco Bandai Holdings. Retrieved on March 16, 2010. History NBHD fully acquired developers Banpresto (whose video game operations were absorbed into Namco Bandai Games on April 1, 2008)IGN.com UK: Sayonara, Banpresto and Namco Tales Studio since the merger. Formerly, both were partially owned by Bandai and Namco respectively. On March 31, 2006, Namco and Bandai's video game operations merged into Namco Bandai Games Inc. (NBGI). Namco's arcade and facility management continues under the name of Namco Ltd. Namco Bandai bought a 34% stake in Atari Europe on May 14, 2009, paving the way for its acquisition from Infogrames. On the 7th of July 2009, Namco Bandai Holdings bought 100% of Atari Australia Pty Ltd. It will still continue to distribute Atari products from Atari Europe and Atari Inc and honor existing contracts, although Konami moved to Mindscape. Namco Bandai is pursuing whole ownership of D3 Publisher and currently owns 95% of the company's shares. Organization NBHD is organized into three Strategic Business Units, supplemented by Affiliated Business Companies that provide logistical support.Bandainamco.co.jp The SBUs consist of Toys & Hobby, Content (video games, anime and recording), and Amusement Facility (theme parks). Toys & Hobby SBU The Toys & Hobby SBU is mainly made up of the former Bandai's toy-making facilities and regional subsidiaries. * Bandai Co., Ltd. * Bandai S.A. * Bandai UK Ltd. * Bandai España S.A. * Bandai GmbH * Bandai Polska SP.ZO.O * Bandai (H.K.) Co., Ltd. * Bandai Asia Co., Ltd. * Bandai Korea Co., Ltd. * Creative Works Co., Ltd. * Bandai (Guangzhou) Co., Ltd. * Bandai Taiwan Co., Ltd. * Bandai South Asia Pte., Ltd. * Bandai Industrial Co., Ltd. * Bandai (Shenzhen) Co., Ltd. * Bandai America Inc. * Bandai Corporacion Mexico S.A. de C.V. * Megahouse Corporation * CCP Co., Ltd. * Seeds Co., Ltd. * Plex Co., Ltd. * People Co., Ltd. * Sun-Star Stationary Co., Ltd. Content SBU The Content SBU is responsible for all video game products, including games for home consoles, arcades, and mobile platforms,バンダイナムコグループは、『世界で最も期待されるエンターテインメント企業グループ』をビジョンに、世界中の人々に『夢・遊び・感動』を提供することをミッションとしています, as well as anime production and distribution. The bulk of these facilities are made up by the former Namco, also with Banpresto and D3 Publisher, and the Sunrise anime production company, along with the following: Asia *Cellius in Tokyo, Japan, founded in 2007. *Namco Bandai Games Inc. in Tokyo, Japan, merged from video game development divisions of Namco and Bandai on March 31, 2006. *Banpresto Co., Ltd. is headquartered in Tokyo, Japan, founded April 1977 as Hoei Sangyo, Co. Ltd, acquired April 1, 2008. *D3 Publisher is headquartered in Japan, founded in 1992, acquired in 2009. *Namco Tales Studio in Tokyo, Japan, founded as Wolf Team in 1986, fully acquired from Telenet Japan on September 29, 2005. *Namco Bandai Studios Asia Pty Ltd in Sydney, Australia, formerly Infogrames Studios Asia Pty Ltd and Atari Studios Pty Ltd. *Namco Bandai Melbourne House Pty Ltd in Melbourne, Australia, formerly Infogrames Melbourne House Pty Ltd and Atari Melbourne House Pty Ltd. *Namco Bandai Partners Australia Pty Ltd in Sydney, Australia, founded as Ozisoft Pty Ltd in 1982, acquired July 7, 2009 from Atari. *Namco Bandai Partners Asia Holdings Pty Ltd in Sydney, Australia. Former names have been Atari Asia Holdings Pty Ltd and Infogrames Asia Holdings Pty Ltd, serves as Namco Bandai's asset holdings company for the Asian region outside of Japan. *Bandai Channel *Bandai Visual *Lantis *Sunrise North America *Bandai Entertainment *Namco Bandai Games America Inc. *Namco Networks America Inc. *Namco Bandai Online. Europe *Beez Entertainment *Namco Bandai Games Europe S.A.S. Amusement Facility SBU The Amusement Facility SBU oversees the company's theme parks and the management of its own arcades, most of which were acquired through the merger with Namco. *Hanayashiki Co. Ltd, acquired with Banpresto in March 2006. *Namco Ltd. *Namco Cybertainment *Pleasure Cast Co. Ltd, acquired with Banpresto in March 2006. Affiliated Business Companies *Sotsu References External links * Namco Bandai Holdings * Namco Bandai Holdings (USA) Category:Anime companies Category:Companies established in 2005 Category:Companies based in Tokyo Category:Japanese video game companies Category:Namco Bandai Holdings Category:Entertainment Software Association Category:Multinational companies Category:Toy companies of Japan ca:Namco Bandai Holdings de:Bandai Namco Holdings es:Namco Bandai Holdings fr:Namco Bandai Holdings ko:반다이 남코 홀딩스 it:Namco Bandai ms:Namco Bandai Holdings nl:Namco Bandai ja:バンダイナムコホールディングス no:Namco Bandai ru:Namco Bandai Holdings sv:Namco Bandai Holdings zh:南梦宫万代